


Gay

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gay Meme





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UndertaIe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaIe/gifts).



> _you got tricked there is no real content on this story. **;)**_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
